Colección de recuerdos II
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: (Au, Naruto) Parte 2: Bellezas, mujeres y chicas Annie se topaba con ese rubio problemático el cual no dudaba en usar su jutsu sexy, la pelinegra estaba en el suelo mientras la sangre brotaba de su nariz... Y lejos de allí una rubia quería matar al rubio como hacer validar su territorio Yuri sutil Candy x Annie


Esta historia es un universo alterno, en el Narutoniverso, después de los sucesos de los exámenes chuunin y la invasión de Orochimaru… Candy y Annie son jounin de 20 años respectivamente, un año de relación… Sin más preámbulos demos comienzo a esta aventura

Yuzu y Fuera

Annie pasaba caminando por los lugares de Konoha, quería llegar a su casa pero cierto niño rubio ninja loco se topó en su camino. La pelinegra estaba impresionada ante la presencia del muchacho el cual como siempre trataba de buscar la atención de cualquier modo o método aunque pudiera ser el más desesperado.

Naruto sonriendo muy victorioso usó la señal de manos de transformación y en efecto se transformó en un hombre adulto, desnudo y con un cuerpo muy marcado, era el jutsu sexy invertido (El cual usará años más tarde en una batalla mortal). La reacción de Annie fue simplemente ignorar al rubio demonio de nueve colas

-¡Annie sensei, mira y admira!- El rubio hacía poses de fisiculturista, cosa que por alguna razón no le causaba nada, ni siquiera una gracia ni nada como si eso hiciera parte de algo natural en ella, cosa que extrañó al rubio de mejillas rayadas, comúnmente una chica reaccionaría gritando como una fangirl y sangraría por la nariz, efectos principales de ver a un hombre esbelto como sexy pero no ocurrió nada

-Sensei, ¿Por qué no sangras?

La sensei intentó ignorar más al chico pero como se temía ahora Naruto se interpuso con su mirada amenazatoria con los ojos cerrados (Que por cierto encajaban con sus tres rayas en cada mejilla)

-¡Oye sensei, no me ignores!

-Naruto, déjalo ya… ¿Quieres?- La ojiazul estaba completamente enfadada contra el muchacho, era de las pocas personas que amistaban con Naruto pero como pasaba al igual con los maestros jounin el muchacho siempre buscaba la mejor forma de sacarles del quicio a todos los que cruzaba sólo para ser aceptado en la aldea y llamar la atención.

El joven volvió a la normalidad mientras Annie roja quizás por el enojo, ladeó la mirada intentando mostrar su ejemplo como maestra, como tal debía hacerse respetar

-No me sangrará la nariz por algo por el estilo cada vez que hagas esas tonterías- Afirmó su postura como una exigente y respetable sensei- Aunque debo admitir que Kakashi tenía toda la razón, desde los exámenes chuunin has mejorado bastante

-¿De verdad?- El rubio ahora tenía los ojos brillantes a lo cual pensó, si Annie sensei no tenía los efectos nocivos cuando veía a un hombre en su esplendor, ¿Por qué no una mujer?... De hecho habían rumores de que ella como Candy sensei tenían lo suyo pero se pensaba que eran amigas quizás intimas pero el rubio tenía que comprobar si esa sensei tímida era del otro bando.

En menos de nada con algo de malicia sea en su pequeña sonrisa como en sus ojos hizo otra señal de manos hasta que ahora era Naruko, esa linda y sensual chica de cuerpo envidiable, coletas altas y esa voz juguetona como mandona mientras la pobre sensei como se temía o pensaba estaba sonrojada y con cara de WTF, aparte de que se cubría la boca, bastante diferente a las reacciones de los maestros hasta de Iruka y Kakashi… El chico dio en el clavo…

La pobre pelinegra se fue hacia atrás mientras se arrodilló y de la nada había un pequeño charco de sangre en el suelo, ok Naruto era una chica y dio en pleno kokoro pero no era tanto. La pelienegra ahora se levantó mientras se ponía una bufanda sobre su boca, ese mocoso era capaz de cualquier cosa incluso de saber los más íntimos secretos o hacer quedar en ridículo a todos.

Aunque debía admitir que ese cuerpo, esas coletas como esa actitud de niña idiota le jugaban bastante al joven demonio de nueve colas. Ahora el rubio volvió a la normalidad mientras guiñaba el ojo y alzaba el pulgar

-¡Ta da! Eso ha sido genial, ¿Verdad Annie sensei?

La pelinegra sonrió de una manera muy cómplice a lo cual de la nada sacó una peluca similar a la del peinado de Candy y en menos de nada encajó en la cabeza del rubio… Genial, ahora la pobre sensei terminó perdiendo la cabeza y todo por culpa de esa estúpida transformación.

Ahora el pobre Naruto se sentía raro y más con la peluca de Candy sensei en su cabeza, la ojiazul tomó de manera delicada las mejillas rayadas del ninja, quería devorar esos labios como hacer de ese mocoso un hombre… Bueno ese era parte de su plan, ya que veía de reojo de manera entrecerrada, quería saber si esa rubia idiota aparecería en cualquier momento.

El rubio se apartó de la escena, en verdad esa sensei se pasó de rara con esa peluca y diciéndole Candy… Aparte de gay era bastante extraña, posiblemente una otaku y más con ese parecido a Hinata, el muchacho comenzó a reclamar

-¡¿Qué te pasa mujer?!- Hizo una mirada maliciosa como burlona, era el momento de doblegar a esa sensei rarita- No me diga que Candy sensei y usted tienen sus cositas

-¿De qué estás hablando?- La pelinegra estaba absorta, trataba de negarlo pero el rubio era más astuto por no decir inteligente cuando se trataba de husmear como una vieja chismosa en toda la aldea

-No se haga sensei, aquel día en la salón de clases Candy sensei me enseñó a dominar a una kunoichi

-¿Dominar a una kunoichi?

-Ya sabe, tocarle los pechos y meterlos en su cosita. Lo sé porque Konohamaru y yo nos metimos en un techo para ver en secreto esa técnica, de hecho la misma Candy sensei nos lo dijo.

Eso fue un motivo para que Annie se pusiera roja pero un puchero tierno de enojo… Pensaba que el discípulo de Kakashi era un imbécil pero ¿Candy?... ¿Por qué demonios su amiga permitía que un rubio subnormal y su fanboy vieran sus momentos a solas? Como sea sus votos no eran tan importantes como para la pecosa como para la tímida, razón por la que invitaba a esos mocosos a espiarlas, posiblemente la vida sexual de la pecosa le era aburrida que invitaba a esos niños estúpidos.

Como sea más tarde debía matar a esa idiota para más tarde, ahora el problema era ese niño tarado amigo de Kakashi que igualmente era otro tarado pero al menos era respetable no como ese mocoso impertinente.

-Bien sensei, estaría bien que me enseñaras como eras de niña- El rubio de mejillas rayadas hacía esa mirada chistosa con sus ojos cerrados como si imploraba que le enseñara esa parte infantil, la mujer estaba boquiabierta

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué tengo que hacer eso?

-Mmm… Curiosidad- Respuesta obvia de un mocoso con negras intenciones aparte de una sonrisita que se la conocía, posiblemente prendería el chisme de un romance al estilo "Secretos en la montaña" en la academia como en la aldea a lo cual la pobre ojiazul suspiró de manera pesada.

-Bien, tú ganas Naruto…

La docente con decisión en la mirada, con vergüenza dentro de su alma no tuvo más que otra que acatar a las palabras e intenciones del rubio rayado a lo cual usó su movimiento de manos para transformarse en una niña, como siempre la explosión de humo venía a acompañar el momento pero cuando se disipó de pronto ya no había nada.

El rubio quedó boquiabierto e intentó mirar a todos lados desesperadamente mientras se preguntaba donde estaba la sensei

-¿Qué demonios? ¡Annie sensei! ¿Dónde estás?

Mientras tanto arriba en un árbol una niña pelinegra de ojos azules estaba alzada por una figura vestida de jounin, una bandana pañuelo de color rojo con la inscripción de Konoha en su bandana, unas pecas en su nariz tirando a cicatriz más unos verdes brillantes. La pequeña sabía quién era esa persona pero no medió palabra como tampoco su salvador el cual saltando de árbol y postes se fueron a su pequeño apartamento.

En menos de nada la pequeña Annie volvió a la normalidad mientras al frente suyo estaba el jounin de espaldas, sentado de rodillas mientras unas enormes rayas negras con un fondo gris rodeaban al ninja, era depresión y tristeza anime. La ojiazul de reojo miraba con algo de lastima a esa persona

-Candy… No estés triste, por favor

-Dejame sola- Una voz lamentosa como rota se escuchó de la pobre pecosa , quizás estaba triste, quizás estaba molesta, quizás estaba deprimida, quizás estaba celosa… Si, lo estaba y de un mocoso estúpido de doce y ella de veinte, el caso de por sí era ridículo pero era interesante en como el niño más odiado de Konoha (Más tarde será el héroe de todos) se saliera con la suya y con su chica.

La rubia nunca se volteó mientras temblaba de llanto aparte de una voz gimoteada, era claro que estaba devastada por lo ocurrido, quería matar a ese mocoso pero también a esa cobarde de ojos azules

-Te lo he pedido muchas veces y nunca aceptas- Se volteó en frente de su amada mientras encaraba con sus tristes ojos verdes y una mirada a medio limpiar- Pero en cuánto te lo pidió Naruto…

La rubia suspiró de forma derrotista mientras miraba con algo de tristeza a su dulce amor, algo cabizbaja y frustrada habló en voz profunda como baja

-Se que a ti no te gusta transformarte cuando eras niña, eso ya lo sé…-La pobre se paró para irse a su cuarto pero de pronto una fuerza detuvo sus piernas, la ojiverde sin dudar se volteó para notar a una niña pequeña de unos diez años, cabello corto negro casi a peinado con capul, ojos azules, una camiseta verde y una bermuda blanca… Y sí, era Annie que estaba en su época de infancia, aquella niña que era llorona y miedosa ante todo, esa pequeña estaba enfrente de ella.

La rubia pecosa quedó de piedra mientras la pequeña pelinegra con su humilde sonrisa le decía con alegría y algo de agrado

-Sabes Candy, no me desagrada esa transformación- Bajó un poco la cabeza pero yendo a ver de reojo mientras el rubor en sus mejillas no se hacía esperar – Sólo estoy un poco avergonzada

En menos de nada la pecosa la abrazó fuertemente mientras la pelinegra estaba sonriente y feliz de que ambas llegaran a buenos acuerdos pero la escena se tornó bastante extraña cuando la pobre Annie estaba bocabajo sobre el suelo mientras Candy la abrazaba por detrás mientras sonreía como nunca, de manera infantil, cosa que para la pequeña era un motivo para entrar en miedo.

-Candy… Um… Sobre esto

-¿Qué pasa mi amor?

-¿Qué estás planeando?- La pelinegra sentía como una fuerza la tomaba de la cintura mientras la rubia sentada acercaba a esa pequeña niña hacia ella, era como un abrazo protector de un hermano mayor o de una madre protectora, un craso error ya que si la rubia reaccionaba así aferrándose de la niña era motivo de que se traía algo perverso entre manos.

-No te preocupes Annie, seré muy amable- Una mano iba a su camiseta y otra iba a su pantalón, tal como se lo imaginaba y era que su amiga tomaría su virginidad infantil

-¡No puede ser eso posible!

-Está bien

-¿Qué diablos quieres decir con estar bien?- La pobre ojiazul se soltó de su acosadora para tratar de evadirla, la amaba con toda su alma pero a veces esa rubia con sus acciones como en su actitud era capaz de sacar del quicio, la pobre niña timida empezó a llorar al estilo anime

-Pero es que… Si lo haces con este cuerpo- Se señaló así misma-Voy a morirme al primer round

La rubia notando la tristeza de su pequeña amiguita la rodeó del cuello usando el brazo para darle un lindo besito en la mejilla y después la abrazaba infantilmente mientras decía con tonito chistoso

-Vamos Annie, ¡Nunca haría algo tan cruel como eso tontita!

-¿De verdad…?

-De verdad- La rubia estaba sonriendo con toda su gentileza pero algo decía que la rubia pecosa se traía algo entre manos, no era muy lindo y más cuando la pobre Annie era una niña

-Pero cambié mi decisión, te la meteré mientras estés así

-Pero…

-Te lo mereces por intentar hablar con ese mocoso, ya sabes que él es el causante de las desgracias de la aldea y eso no se tolera, ni siquiera yo

La pelinegra con tristeza y derrota suspiró, como deseaba huir del extranjero para no soportar a la pecosa y quizás hacer una nueva vida pero no podía hacerlo, ella era su amada como su mejor amiga desde la infancia aunque exageraba con eso de Naruto de hecho el joven tenía el visto bueno poco a poco de la aldea debido a las misiones como su labor en salvar la aldea durante la invasión de Orochimaru aunque no se cambiaba la opinión general sobre el chico.

Pero que se le iba a hacer, no tenía más opción que hacer y sentir como su alma se hacía pedazos al sentir la esencia de Candy en sus carnes. Al día siguiente se le ocurrió caminar de manos sin usar las piernas durante varios días, y como era de esperarse a Gai, el poderoso y sensual (El hombre que hizo sufrir a Madara más adelante) se le ocurrió la brillante idea de retar como siempre a Kakashi con eso de caminar con las manos durante todo el día, para el peliplata ni modo era así con él todos los días y por algo eran rivales.

Jiraiya como siempre en su labor de "Investigación" (Que consistía en visitar bares o en mirar chicas en baños termales) sabía de antemano esa razón, de hecho hasta tipo de relaciones le causaron una curiosidad acerca del amor femenino y quizás ser de utilidad en sus novelas, por ahora debía concentrarse en investigar a los Akatsuki, en entrenar a Naruto y en sus novelas, muy polifacético pero cuando se trataba de mujeres o relaciones yuri era un experto en la materia, al menos se agradecía que no era un tipo que llevaba a la cama a cualquiera (Excepto a cierta perdedora y fanática de las apuestas, aunque era por disfrute pero a lo largo de cuatro años era por amor).

Mientras tanto a la distancia en las afueras de los baños cierta rubia desenfundaba su katana, no sólo el mal de la aldea radicaba en Naruto sino en también a cierto sapo pervertido, de hecho Candy era uno de los borregos de Danzo aunque exageraba en ser leal y decir que el autor del exterminio del clan Uchiha era el hombre encaminado a llevar a la aldea por un buen camino…

Actitud que cambió cuando Naruto salvó a Pain y salvó al mundo, desde entonces el trato con el rubio ahora bueno y más cuando trabajaba como maestra en una escuela del ahora clan Uzumaki junto con una jugosa pensión más dos hijas que tuvo con Annie.


End file.
